Secret Part 2
by RachRox12
Summary: Adam walks in on Eli singing. Hilarity ensues.


**Secret Part 2**

**Summary: Another battle of the pop singers between Eli and Clare.**

"**Hey Eli." Adam said entering Eli's room, he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw this.**

"**There's a place down..."Eli sang but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Adam walk into his room.**

"**Eli how could you!" Adam exclaimed.**

"**I'm sorry Adam; you weren't supposed to find out like this!" Eli said jumping off his bed.**

"**Taylor Swift is a way better singer than Ke$ha!" Adam exclaimed. Eli shook his head.**

"**Na-uh, Ke$ha rules!" Eli said.**

"**Ok then, let's have a battle of the songs." Adam proposed. Eli nodded.**

"**Ok, I'll go first." Eli said.**

"**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

When the dark  
of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
if you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
and there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they take It Off.  
When they take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
in the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
it's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
and there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take it off.  
When they Take it off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
if you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
and there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take it off.  
When they Take it off.  
Everybody Take It Off."

**Eli sang with all of his might. Adam shook his head.**

"**My turn." Adam said he cleared his throat.**

"**la da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah**

now you told me on a sunday  
that it wasn't gonna work  
i tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt

we sat next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
i knew what you were thinking  
before you'd say it aloud

don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking

i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
oh  
everytime you lie  
everytime you lie

i woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
less trashier, much classier  
then who you proved to be

how longs it ganna take before  
you see that shes no me  
oh no

i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie

at night, awake  
i will be sleeping till morning breaks  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistake  
goodbye to dreams

so don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not ganna listen

i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
ooh  
everytime you lie

don't say you're sorry  
every time you lie  
don't say you're sorry  
Oooh

the truth is all that I can hear  
everytime you lie." 

**Adam sang. He turned to Eli who was standing there gaping.**

"**Dude you are totally right, Demi Lovato rules." Eli said he and Adam hi-fived and went to the shops to buy Demi Lovato's new album. **

**Reviews please, this is a bit random but I'm bored.**


End file.
